homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Booby traps
Kevin McCallister, Alex Pruitt, and Finn Baxter leave various booby traps for the criminals. Their functions are: ''Home Alone'' Harry Lyme *Shot in the groin by a BB gun (before Marv). *Slips (twice) and falls on the steps approaching the front door. *Right hand is severely burned when he places it on the searing-hot doorknob (which comes from an electric BBQ starter on the other side). Although he puts it out with snow near the steps, it does inflict a painful permanent scar in the shape of an M which was seen in the sequel. *Has his head burned by a blowtorch when he opens the back door, and again, he puts it out with snow, melting his hat. *Walks into plastic wrap covered with caulking glue and blasted with feathers blowing from a fan, causing him to look like a chicken. *Slips on Kevin's Micro Machines at the foot of the stairs (with Marv). *Gets hit in the face (losing his cherished gold tooth) with a paint can while going up the staircase and is knocked off the stairs and crushes Marv (with Marv). *Falls down after tripping on a wire, knocking him unconscious. *Accidentally hit by Marv when he attempts to kill Buzz's tarantula Axel. *Falls after swinging to a wall while attempting to use a rope to cross to Kevin's tree house due to Kevin cutting the rope with a hedge clipper (with Marv). *Hit by Old Man Marley with a snow shovel after Kevin's capture (with Marv). Marv Murchins *Shot in the forehead with a BB gun (after Harry). *Slips and tumbles down on his back to the ice-covered stairway entrance to the basement, falls on the ice, and gets hit in the head with his crowbar when he tries to get up. *Hit in the face with a heated iron falling from a laundry chute after pulling a light switch attached to the iron. The trap leaves a massive iron-shaped burn on his face. *Loses his shoes and socks while climbing some tar-covered basement stairs and jams a nail into his foot after stepping on it, causing him to fall back down to the floor and scream in immense pain. *Slips on ice again after leaving the basement. *Steps on Christmas ornaments barefoot (making him scream in even more pain) when he comes in through a back window. *Slips on Kevin's Micro Machines at the foot of the stairs (with Harry). *Gets hit in the face with a paint can while going up the staircase and is knocked off the stairs (with Harry). *Gets crushed by Harry when he falls off the stairs. *Kevin plants Buzz's pet tarantula Axel on Marv's face, after Marv grabs his foot, making him scream in panic. *Hit by Harry three times with his crowbar after accidentally hitting him with a crowbar in the chest, while trying to kill the tarantula, Axel. *Falls after swinging to a wall while attempting to use a rope to cross to Kevin's tree house due to Kevin cutting the rope with a hedge clipper (with Harry). *Hit by Old Man Marley with a snow shovel after Kevin's capture (with Harry). *Kicked by Harry when Marv tells the police about their crimes and that they're the "Wet Bandits". ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' Harry Lyme *Slips on pearls dropped by Kevin (with Marv). *Gets punched in the face by "The Model" after Kevin creates a diversion by pinching her rump (when Kevin blames Harry for the act). *Crushes the roof of a parked car after flying from a seesaw triggered by Marv. * Harry tries to grab a hold of a fire escape ladder which Kevin made all slippery with Monster Sap Soap, causing him to fall to the ground. *A bag of tools falls on him when he kicks open the back door. *His head gets burned with a blowtorch again when he tries to turn on a light switch in the bathroom; then he attempts to put it out in a toilet, unaware that Kevin had filled it with kerosene, almost blows up the apartment, and comes back out of the toilet with the whole bathroom burned up, along with his head, once again melting his hat. *Falls from a sawed ladder. *Narrowly misses paint cans swinging on the staircase, but gets hit by a pipe and flung to a basement where he is hit again by the same pipe after Kevin cuts the rope holding it (with Marv). *Crushed by tool chest that falls down the stairs (with Marv). *Falls three stories when Kevin sets the rope on fire that he was climbing down on (it was soaked in kerosene) and gets covered from head to toe in varnish (with Marv). *Showered by birdseed from the Pigeon Lady, and gets covered in pigeons, which peck him, and the pigeons' feathers stick to the varnish (with Marv). Marv Murchins *Slips on pearls dropped by Kevin (with Harry). *Gets punched across the face by "The Model" after Kevin creates a diversion by pinching her rump (before Kevin blames Harry for the act). *Has four bricks thrown at his face by Kevin from the roof of the apartment, which Harry just dodges. *Jams three staples stuck in his rump, groin, and nose from a staple gun on the other side of the door. *Falls through a giant hole into the basement. *Steps into a puddle of Monster Sap Soap, slips, falls on his back, and slides into a big shelf of paint cans which fall on him, covering him in paint. *Electric shocked by an arc welder that Kevin connects to the sink, while trying to wash off the paint, making his skull be seen briefly. *Hit by a hundred pound bag of dusty cement. *Narrowly misses paint cans swinging on the staircase, but gets hit by a pipe and flung to a basement where he is hit again by the same pipe after Kevin cuts the rope holding it (with Harry). *Crushed by a tool chest that tumbles down from the stairs (with Harry). *Falls three stories when Kevin sets the kerosene-soaked rope on fire that he was climbing down on and gets covered from head to toe in varnish (with Harry). *Showered by birdseed from the Pigeon Lady, and get covered in pigeons which peck him, and the pigeons' feathers stick to the varnish (with Harry). *Kicked by Harry four times when Marv once again tells the police about their crimes and that they're no longer the "Wet Bandits", but the "Sticky Bandits". ''Home Alone 3'' Peter Beaupre * Hits his head under a table in an attempt to grab the toy car. *Collides with Alice Ribbons head-on while chasing the toy car through a hedge. *Hit on the head by a trunk of books and then a barbell (with Earl Unger). *Injures himself in an attempt to open the front door which was screwed shut by Alex. *Sprayed in the eyes with black spray paint, making it look like he’s wearing a mask. *Gets hit in the crotch by a spring-loaded boxing glove and falls on his shotgun, causing it to misfire at him. *Steps on a whoopie cushion with speakers by it, startling him. *Falls down a loose plank of boards into the basement and crushes Alice. *Alex scared him with a bubble gun resembling a glock. *Injured by an explosion of fireworks in a snow fort. *Catches Alex's chicken pox (along with Earl Unger, Burton Jernigan and Alice Ribbons). Earl Unger *Accidentally hit by Jernigan's minivan. *Gets electric shocked in an attempt to cut a yarn fence wired by Alex. *Collides with the door knocker when he jumps onto the welcome mat with marbles underneath. *Hit by a trunk of books and then a barbell (with Peter Beaupre). *Hit by a water balloon and Plaster of Paris. *A window hits him on the head. *Gets his feet caught in adhesive glue when stepping into two Mega Bloks carts with wheels. *Trips over a board and falls into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mousetrap, accidentally shoots a toilet pipe, and gets covered in raw sewage. *Collides with Alice when they attempt to capture Alex and gets hit by a door when Alex closes it. *Lands in a frozen swimming pool when the trampoline gives way after jumping from the roof (with Burton Jernigan). *Catches Alex's chicken pox (along with Peter Beaupre, Burton Jernigan and Alice Ribbons). Burton Jernigan *Slips on ice and lands into a garage where he is hit by garden tools. *Electric shocked by sitting on a chair that was wired to a golf cart battery. *Gets soaked by a garden hose. *A running lawnmower falls onto him after he pulls a stuffed monkey from the garage attic attached to a lawnmower cord, resulting in an awful haircut. *Falls 3 stories into the basement and lands on a toilet, which is crushed. *Gets hit in the groin with a hockey club by Alice when she attempts to kill the rat Doris. *Lands in a frozen swimming pool when the trampoline gives way after jumping from the roof (with Earl Unger). *Catches Alex's chicken pox (along with Peter Beaupre, Earl Unger and Alice Ribbons). Alice Ribbons *Alex's toy car runs up her neck and hits her in the chin. *Collides with Peter Beaupre head-on while chasing the toy car through a hedge. *Dragged by a dog after the dog is attracted to Alex's whistle. *Accidentally splits her pants, exposing her red panties. *Gets her hand stuck in a bucket of industrial-strength glue. She struggles to get free, but loses a glove. *Gets caught in mud in an attempt to trespass and gets hit by 2 Santa flower pots. *Injures her back in an attempt to use the hand rails (which break) to swing herself up onto the porch. *Falls down a plank of boards into the basement (before Peter Beaupre). *Gets crushed by Peter Beaupre when he falls. *Collides with Earl Unger when they attempt to capture Alex. *Falls three stories down the dumbwaiter shaft to the basement because Alex removed the bottom, resulting in temporary paralysis. *Catches Alex's chicken pox (along with Peter Beaupre, Earl Unger and Burton Jernigan). Home Alone 4: Taking Back The House Marv Murchins * Gets hit in the head by a door when Kevin closes it. * Kevin washes him away with water (with Vera). * Gets hit in the groin by a hook, which sends him flying out of a window. * Kevin hits him with a pan. * Gets hit by paste (with Vera). * Gets burned by a stove which he unknowingly sat on. * His head and hand almost get crushed by the dumbwaiter. * Gets hit with a pot (before Vera). * He gets crushed by the cupboard after he pulls a pair of shoes. * Kevin plays a recording of him, making it sound like he's insulting Vera, and they get into an argument. * Vera slaps him. * Kevin flies a toy airplane at him, which hits him in the crotch, slips on Vera, and they fall down the stairs. * Gets at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeds it up (with Vera). * Breaks part of a chandelier and falls to the ground. * Gets crushed by Vera when she falls. * Trips over Buzz and Megan's feet and lands in a bush (with Vera). Vera Murchins * Kevin washes her away with water (with Marv). * Gets hit by paste (with Marv). * Gets hit with a pot (after Marv). * Gets into an argument with Marv. * Falls down the stairs after Marv slips on her. * Gets at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeds it up (with Marv). * Breaks part of a chandelier and falls to the ground and crushes Marv. * Trips over Buzz and Megan's feet and lands in a bush (with Marv). Molly Murchins * Gets stuck in the elevator. * Gets hit by a big tray used by Mr. Prescott. ''Home Alone: The Holiday Heist'' Sinclair * Gets drenched with eggnog. * He gets kicked hard in the groin and face while trying to rescue Jessica (with Hughes). * Gets his foot caught in a strand of Christmas lights while trying to climb into a window, causing him to lose his balance, fall, swing around, and crash into the house. * Gets really scared after Finn sets up his room to look like it's haunted by the ghost of Jimmy "Dead Leg" Gravano. * Runs into walls full of wrapping paper and tape. * Finn pushes him down the stairs. * Finn pulls a rope and locks him in the basement (with Hughes). Hughes * He pulls a barbell from a ramp, which rolls under the garage door and trips him (with Jessica). * Activates a snowblower that launches marbles at him. * He gets kicked hard in the groin and face while trying to rescue Jessica (with Sinclair). * Eats a Nasty-tasting gingerbread man and accidentally drinks a glass of glue which looked like milk. * He turns on the garbage disposal which shoots cotton balls that stick to the glue on his face. * Finn pulls a rope and locks him in the basement (with Sinclair). Jessica * She pulls a barbell from a ramp, which rolls under the garage door and trips her (with Hughes). * Gets hit in the face with a stocking full of coal. * She gets stuck in a window. * She gets tar dumped on her. * Finn shoots her three times in the butt with ping pong balls using his slingshot. * This causes her to kick Sinclair and Hughes hard in the groin and face when they're trying to rescue her from the window. * Mason pelts her with snowballs and knocks her out with a chunk of ice. * She gets stuck in a snowman by Mason. Gallery Fire Booby Trap.jpeg|Harry is sprayed with fire on his head from Home Alone Feathers-Booby Trap.jpeg|Harry is blown with feathers by a fan from Home Alone Home Alone Marv-Needle.jpeg|Marv steps on a nail from Home Alone Ornament-Booby Traps.jpeg|Marv steps on Christmas ornaments Images33.jpg Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted.jpeg|Marv get electrocuted from Home Alone 2 Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted-2.jpeg 450full-home-alone-3-screenshot.jpg Category:Booby traps